eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1098 (27 February 1995)
Synopsis Kathy and Phil are making plans for their reunion on his return to Walford but Peggy's intervention doesn't help. Michelle reveals some more of her past to Geoff. Poor Ricky gets laughed at by Mark when he reveals the complexities of his love life. Briefly, Ricky is very unhappy at the disappearance of Natalie. However, he has hopes of getting it back together with Bianca. Somehow though, I don't think Bianca is quite ready for that. Today is the day that Kath is supposed to be bringing Phil home. Her plans are a little thwarted when Natalie fails to turn up for work. She phones Natalie's home and is told that Natalie is staying with her sister in Basingstoke for the time being. Kathy manages to get Cindy to agree to look after the café for her for most of the day. Phil is being given a hard time by Peggy, who doesn't want him to leave. She brings all sorts of tactics to bear on him, but, in the end, he tells her that he is going to go back with Kathy. He warns her that she should get used to the idea or she will see very little of him in the future. Peggy proclaims that she doesn't like Kathy and, that she will never give her blessing to them getting back together. Kathy then calls in a favour from Pat. Apparently she is so nervous about bringing Phil home that she wants some moral support. However, when it comes to it, Pat's required to be a witness at the wedding which Phil has arranged as a surprise. Kathy is thrilled, but Phil's mum wont come, as she's sulking and being generally a pain saying she will have to accept that he's with Kathy but she wont like it. Grant is best man obviously. Pat asks Grant for time off that afternoon, he says no, of course, then she says it's a favour for Kathy, and he immediately says Oh, OK (this was remarkably suspicious - I should have guessed!!) It appears that Ian's Fish & Chip business is feeling the effect of Steve's all night café. Steve and Cindy argue this point, and Steve points out that he doesn't open his café until 11pm, which is the time Ian closes the Fish & Chip shop. Steve surmised that the problem lay with the fact that he was getting the trade from people leaving the pubs at closing time. Cindy agreed this was the custom they had lost, as before Steve opened, people used to leave the pub earlier to get something to eat before they closed. Cindy told him they would not watch him take their customers. From now on, the fish shop would be open until midnight. Pauline has been helping Nellie put up curtains in her new flat. Pat asks Grant for time off that afternoon, he says no, of course, then she says it's a favour for Kathy, and he immediately says Oh, OK (this was remarkably suspicious - I should have guessed!!) It appears that Ian's Fish & Chip business is feeling the effect of Steve's all night café. Steve and Cindy argue this point, and Steve points out that he doesn't open his café until 11pm, which is the time Ian closes the Fish & Chip shop. Steve surmised that the problem lay with the fact that he was getting the trade from people leaving the pubs at closing time. Cindy agreed this was the custom they had lost, as before Steve opened, people used to leave the pub earlier to get something to eat before they closed. Cindy told him they would not watch him take their customers. From now on, the fish shop would be open until midnight. Pauline has been helping Nellie put up curtains in her new flat. Credits Main cast *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Mark Monero as Steve *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Robin Bowerman as Registrar *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Jon Peyton Price as Martin Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes